A possible type of fastening of such a holder is to strap the holder about a respective tube section by means of a tube clamp. However, for such a fastening, it is necessary for the tightening of the clamp to use a tool such as a screwdriver. Instead of a clamp, belts, for example textile bands, can also be used to wrap around a respective frame tube. But the belt has to be fixedly connected to the holder after the wrapping around the tube for a stable fastening, for which purpose, as a rule, the use of a tool, for example of a hexagon socket wrench, is necessary.
The necessity of using a tool is caused inter alia in that the fastening of the holder has to take place particularly firmly and reliably so that an accidental release of the holder is reliably prevented. For otherwise a release of the holder, in particular during a journey, could result in damage to the two-wheeler accessory or to the two-wheeler or also in a risk to the rider.